List of Wauwatosa East alumni
The list of Wauwatosa East alumni includes notable graduates, non-graduate former students, and current students of the Wauwatosa East High School in Wauwatosa. List A *Alexander Shiells, World War I veteran slain during combat *Antler, poet and educator; poet laureate of Milwaukee. *Arthur E. Morgan, Industrial engineer, Industrial Manager, Division controller, general manager, and Group President of Cutler—Hamner, Inc.; Group President of Eaton Corporation in Cleveland, Ohio. B *Bruce C. Leising, Vietnam War veteran slain in combat C *Caroline Iverson Ackerman *Celia Ripple *Charles Austin, World War II veteran slain during combat *Charles Gerhardt, World War II veteran slain during combat *Charles Gilmore, World War II veteran slain during combat *Claude Gilmore D *Dale Hidde, Theatre Director, retired Wauwatosa High School teacher *Daniel J. Carlton, CFO of St. Luke's Medical Center and Aurora Health Care, Inc. of Milwaukee *Daniel Weinfurter *David Akemann, businessman; industrialist *David Malloy *David Stivender *Dennis McBride, Senior Trial attorney for the U.S. Equal Employment Opportunity Commission, and Wauwatosa Alderman. *Devin Harris, professional basketball player (NBA) *Don Eckhardt, attorney; unsuccessful candidate for the 1964 mayoral election in Wauwatosa; Served in United States Marine Corps from 1951-1953 in Korea. E *Edwin Lightfoot, chemical engineer F *Fitz Fitzsimmons (disputed) G *Gordon Weaver, novelist; short story writer *Gordon Wolf H *Howard Beach, dedicated U.S. army war hero I *Ignatiy Vishnevetsky, Russian-born film critic and essayist J *Jack Glawe, World War II veteran slain during combat *James Drake *James Seton Gray Jr., Youngest licensed pilot in the United States. *Jeanette Schumacher, sister of Arthur Schumacher, Jr. *Jeremy Scahill, political writer and documentary filmmaker *Jerry Donley, attorney. *Jerry Smith, professional basketball player (NBA) *John Butterfield, Jr., World War II veteran slain during combat *John Iglehart *John Morgridge, businessman; CEO and chairman of Cisco Systems *John Schowalter *John W. Beckwith, Department of State Foreign Services officer; CIA Operations officer; International, and political consultant *Joseph Bartolotta K *Kenneth A. Germanson, reporter for the Milwaukee Sentinel (1957—1962); Union Representative for AFSCME (1964—1968), international *Kyle Manske, creator of Captain Red L *Lee Tse, artist *Lois Weber, Wauwatosa School Board member M *Marc Kremers, Psychological Warfare Officer; Instructor in Guerrilla and Anti-Guerrilla warfare and infantry tactics; Bureau of Ships (Navy Department) of Washington, D.C.; Head of Information and Research at the Association of The U.S. Army in Washington, D.C.; Assistant Director of the American Legion's National Security Division in Washington, D.C.; Information Officer at NASA's Office of Manned Space Flight in Washington, D.C.; Director of an Alcoholism Treatment Program. *Margaret June Seip *Marilyn Bub, technician in radiology, and cardiology *Michael G. Kirby, Former member of the Wisconsin State Assembly *Michael Torke, musician and composer N *Nancy Dickerson Whitehead, pioneering radio and television journalist and reporter *Nancy Olson *Nevin Scrimshaw *Nicholas Alexander Santandrea, slain U.S. Israeli veteran O *Otto Klein, discoverer of the North Pole P *Patricia Ann Preston, suffragist *Patrick McBride, Renowned doctor, professor, and associate dean. *Patrick Ryan *Pete Stark, politician; member of the United States House of Representatives, 1973-2013, D-California *Phillips Talbot R *Raymond Py, historian and writer *Richard A. Brandt, Executive Assistant to the Chairman of the WICOR (Parent Company); Consultant for Forward Wisconsin (economic development for the U.S. State of Wisconsin); Alderman of the City of Brookfield's 7th District; United Way Loan Executive; American Red Cross Wisconsin State Consortian *Richard Ericsen, civil engineer *Richard Schnickel *Richard S. Wheeler, writer *Rita Herrmann, Designer for American Lace Paper Company. *Robert Henschel, General dentist *Robert Spitzer *Roger Fitzsimonds *Ronald Bergold, Market manager S *Scott A. Schroeder, U.S. marine who was killed in action. *Shirley Fitzsimonds Wakefield *Spencer Tracy, actor *Sugar Todd, Speed skater; member of 2014 Olympic team. T *Thomas H. Gill, World War II veteran slain during combat *Thomas Steitz, Professor. *Tony Smith, professional basketball player (NBA) W *Walter H. Beier, World War II veteran slain during combat *Ward A. Holmes, World War II veteran slain during combat *Warren Burtis, World War II veteran slain during combat *William Bast, author; screenwriter *William E. Leibrock, Director of United Trade Dynamics of Texas' Language Communications and Services; Army Counter Intelligence Officer; Owner of several Mexican government companies. *William H. Gill, World War II veteran slain during combat *William L. Berger *William Nehring,, World War I veteran slain during combat *William O. Held, President and CEO of Milwaukee's Reliance Savings Bank. *William Schowalter *Wray H. Hylton, World War II veteran slain during combat See also *List of Wauwatosa West alumni Category:Lists